1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device capable of displaying multiple icons corresponding to changeable setting items.
2. Related Art
A user of an information processing device is generally capable of making settings of multiple setting items of the information processing device for using functions of the device (or making settings of multiple setting items of an external device connected to the information processing device for using functions of the external device) by operating the information processing device.
Such functions can include a function that requires the user to make setting of two or more setting items for the use of the function.
As a result, even when a user of an information processing device hopes to make setting of a desired function to make the function available, it is sometimes difficult for the user to find an intended setting item quickly due to a too large number of setting items needing the setting.
Further, with the increasing number of functions of a device, there are cases where a setting item regarding a function that the user hopes to set is also in use for different functions. Thus, it is becoming difficult to achieve an intended function by just setting one setting item and the user generally has to further make setting of related setting items in many cases. As above, making appropriate settings is becoming more and more difficult for users.
Under such circumstances, an information processing device, designed to indicate setting items needing the setting when the user switches a particular function to an available state, for example, to let the user easily recognize such setting items, has been proposed. An example of such a device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. P2002-335355A.
When a function for which the user hopes to make setting is selected by the user, the information processing device indicates only setting items that are related to the selected function so as to let the user easily recognize the related setting items.